Soviet Union
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics - USSR The Soviet Union or officially the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) was a socialist state located in Eurasia that existed from 1921 to 2052. The country was governed by the Communist Party which followed the ideology of Marxism-Leninism, the parties control over the country would come to an end in 2052 when a successful coup d'état saw the NSSU seize power over the state. 20th Century Beginnings of the USSR 1917, in the middle of World War I, the Russian Empire fell to Bolshevik hands, guided by their leader Vladimir Lenin. Brutal battles hardened the Soviet people, a peace treaty with Germany was sadly necessary to put an end to the conflict. It dealt a great blow to the new Soviet state, but with the end of the civil war against the whites, the Soviets finally saw peace again. The world was furious with the turn of events and ended up causing the Soviets to be isolated from the international scene. Weakened by the civil strife. A war against Poland quickly ensued due to disputed areas and with Lenin directed this policy toward isolationism they quickly gave an end to the fighting, causing the peace treaty of Riga. But in 1930 the Soviets were struck by a power vacuum when Lenin died, although he started preparations to not let Stalin take power it was for nought, Stalin had replaced many members with his own and quickly seized power away from Trotsky. Immediately afterwards Stalin broke the isolationist policy of the country and began to re-establish the old Russian borders, creating SSRs where necessary, the Baltics and Finland were first inline to be attacked, followed by Romanian Bessarabia and Tannu Tuva. With the last expansion being in 1939 with the invasion of Poland to reclaim their disputed area. Peace was however not long lasted as in 1941 Germany invaded out of desperation to gain territory and resources to fight the American War machine which joined already a year earlier. With American technology supplied to the Soviets together with Soviet Production they quickly beat back the Germans, and after another 3 years of Harsh fighting did Germany finally collapse in 1944. Death of Joseph Stalin Stalin became paranoid however and immoral after the war and in his moment of paranoia didn’t take the Soviet- American alliance seriously According to his point of view, it is only a strategy by the American capitalists to better infiltrate the government and more easily pollute our Marxist ideals. But Stalin’s life was cut short as he died in 1946 due to an ‘overdose’ of cyanide. The Soviet people were told it was due to an unfortunate heart attack, but in reality, it was an American with the help of the NKVD leader, who committed the crime. Why? Stalin became a danger to the very core of communism. Now the USSR can finally settle on the negotiating table and make a deal with the outside world. But who was right? Stalin or the NKVD commander? After the death of Stalin, the new Soviet chairman reapproached the USA to strengthen the American-Soviet relations forged in the war to usher in a new era of peace and cooperation between the two great countries. After the Western powers agreed to form the NADC (North American Defense Council) the Soviet Union decided to create its own military alliance to safeguard communist interests in Eastern Europe known as the Socialist Conglomerate. The extreme power held by Stalin during his time in office was overturned in favour of a policy of collective leadership to effectively limit the power of the Chairman of the Council of Ministers and the position of General Secretary. Stalin was posthumously accused of forging a cult of personality in his own image to allow him to personally dominate the country with his own style of autocracy no better than the Tsars that preceded him. An era of de-Stalinization followed. In the wake of the USSR loosening its grip on the country, a new political movement was started based on Neo-Socialism, this new wing of Socialism would catch on fire and grow rapidly. 21st Century Cold War (2020 - 2050) Boston Embassy Incident In February of 2020, a bomb was detonated in the Embassy of the USSR located in Boston, Massachusetts. In which over 100 people were killed and countless others injured. The bombing was immediately declared a terrorist incident and an investigation was opened by both the U.S and the USSR. The culprits behind the bombing were not yet identified at the time but the USSR stated it suspected it was the result of convert sabotage carried out by a nation-state rather than a smaller illegal organisation. A week later, the USSR claimed to have irrefutable evidence beyond reason of doubt that the United States was directly responsible for the terrorist bombing and through its intelligence services was trying to undermine the USSR’s eastern alliance. This accusation caused outrage in the U.S and the Western world, the international community quickly demanded the Soviet Union to release its evidence. The USSR recalled its diplomats in America and its embassies head of mission back to Moscow declaring the U.S to be openly acting against the intentions of the Soviet Union. The United States responded in kind by stating that the Boston Embassy Incident was a self-inflicted bombing that the USSR had orchestrated themselves to grant them justification to worsen relations with the west. The U.S went on to say that the USSR was intentionally trying to threaten international stability, the Soviet Union then released it’s “evidence” which largely couldn’t be proven if it was genuine or not. Both the USSR and the U.S declared openly hostile relations against one another and the threat of a major world war between the two nations now loomed in the world. This period of uncertainty was quickly coined by the American President at the time as a “Cold War” An arms race between the two nations started, the countries now sought to outdo each other, both militarily and technologically. A space race soon followed with both nations dedicating considerable resources to try and outpace one another. Middle Eastern and African Civil Wars - 2021 A series of civil wars broke out in the unstable regions of the Middle East, this would serve as the stage for the USSR and U.S to challenge one another’s might and influence without directly having to engage. By supporting ideological sides in the conflicts they could both engineer proxy wars against each other. This bled over into Africa where the People’s Republic of China, America and the USSR all actively engaged in funding rebel movements in the continent. Stability in the region collapsed and anarchy engulfed many countries. In Germany, the East and West finally reunited which was a great blow to the Soviet Union. The now completely capitalist German Republic aligned itself with the U.S. The eastern bloc now shaken quickly saw tensions rise among other nations in Eastern Europe. Within a year, these countries took a gamble and declared independence from their Soviet overlord and aligned themselves with the U.S and the West. The USSR hoped to suppress this insurgency but refrained knowing direct involvement would provoke the U.S and Germany into a world war. Space Race Lifts off - 2025 The USSR having been humiliated at losing influence in the East made it a national mission to try and beat the U.S in the ongoing space race. With breakthroughs in terraforming, the race was now on to see who could colonise and dominate the new frontier. “Project 600” - 2027 In July of 2027, the Soviet Union had been devising a massive diplomatic initiative codenamed “Project 600” which focused on restoring the Soviet sphere of influence over its former eastern bloc. The USSR’s main focus was to turn Germany once more into the Soviet Republic, if Germany could be reverted then the rest of the eastern nations would soon fall with a swift domino-effect. The Soviets hoped to achieve this by funding the rogue neo-socialist groups rampant in Germany. The 2027 federal elections were on the horizon, the now unified Neo-socialist Alliance (Neo Sozialistische Allianz, NSA) was set to participate and was fueled and supported by Soviet funding disguised as party donations. As the elections unfolded, the USSR tried it’s best to covertly influence public opinion in favour of the NSA and continued to divide the already tense political atmosphere. Once the results of the election came in, the Confederalist Party emerged as the winner with only a slight majority. Although the pro-capitalists and western allies breathed a sigh of relief, the Neo-socialists refused to accept the result and deemed the whole election rigged. The extremists then quickly took to the streets and started rioting and called for all socialists of Germany to oppose the new corrupt government, this escalated into a nationwide crisis with Socialists and Confederalists openly fighting one another lighting the fuse for civil war between the two ideologically opposed groups. The Soviets knew for this revolution to succeed they would have to promptly provide the new People’s Army with a continuous supply of munitions and ground-intel, the United States naturally supported the Confederalists and tried to outpace and outmanoeuvre the Soviets in successfully supplying the Socialists. With the stability of Europe shaken by the civil war, the USSR initiated the next phase of Project 600 hoping to strongarm the former Eastern nations back into the Soviet bloc. This decision would affect Soviet intervention in the German Civil War, the Kremlin anticipated it’s posturing in the East would disrupt and potentially prevent altogether reinforcement of German supplies. Despite this they went ahead with the next phase and launched a series of coordinated ultimatums to its former Eastern subjects, the European Union became aware of this and came together to hold firm against the USSR and force them to stand down in fear of an escalation of a world war. The Judgement Crisis - 2029 A series of terrorist bombings in Industrial centres took place in the United States in October of 2029. The United States blamed the USSR and vowed revenge against this outrageous attack on the American people. The Soviet Union denied any involvement but regardless warned the United States that such rhetoric was dangerous, this soon escalated into a full-blown crisis with neither side willing to back down and threats of all-out war being made unless the other side yielded. A direct phone line was established between the President and the General Secretary to try and ease tensions, after a long week of stressful negotiations both sides agreed to back down together and be seen as equals in resolving the affair. World War three was averted but this was never the less the closest time during the entire Cold War that a genuine war could have occurred. Czechoslovakian Civil War - 2040 - 2043 The effects of Project 600 was still being felt in eastern Europe, Soviet meddling in Czechoslovakia had polarised the country and lead to great uncertainty with the rise of another Neo-Socialist Party. Unlike with Germany, the Neo-Socialists had performed much stronger in the country which only served to unite and anger Republicans and fuel Czech nationalists into action. Following the Pattern of the German 2027 elections, the tensions between the rising factions blew over after the 2040 Legislative Elections when the Neo-Socialists who were defeated in the election called for a General-Strike to challenge the government. This spiralled into yet another civil-war erupting in Europe, the Soviets as they did with Germany were set on aiding the Socialists during the conflict. The Czechoslovakian Civil war concluded in 2043 when Germany, Poland and Hungary signed a Triple pact to mutually occupy and invade the nation to restore democracy. This resulted in the country being partitioned and absorbed by the occupying powers. Eastern bloc splinters - 2043 In December of 2043, the remaining nations in the Eastern bloc declared independence. The West recognised these new nations hoping they would achieve freedom but the USSR had tightened its control since the last insurgency, in most of the nations fighting broke out between the Red Army and separatist forces. The Russians unwilling to be humiliated came down hard and crushed any resistance. End of the Cold War - 2050 In 2050, The People’s Republic of China, the Soviet Union and the United States all agreed to a sign neutral pact ending the Cold War. This move led many to say no nation had outright won the cold war. The Second Great Depression - 2051 In 2049, the CGN Central Server crashed leading to the collapse of the markets in the Western world causing a devastating economic downturn known as the “Second Great Depression”. Opinions in the East were initially jovial at the West’s misfortune as the USSR seemed to be unscathed by the banking collapse however Estonia's Central Bank maintained investments in the CGN EC which by 2051 caused their markets and the overall economies of the Baltic states to collapse and thus bring down the Soviet Union with them. The failure to win the Cold War and spread Communism in the west had brought much dissatisfaction and civil unrest with General Secretary Yevgeny Morozov. The onset of the Second Great Depression continued to weaken his position and strengthen the Radical Neo Syndicalists who were now using the economic crisis to gain support among the government and populace. In a last-ditch attempt to save his premiership, Yevgeny Morozov enacted a series of economic reforms trying to stimulate the country and restore faith in his government. Alexei Sidorovich, the leader of the Neo Syndicalists wing was steadily gaining popularity among the common people and made several speeches outside Lenin’s Mausoleum decrying not just the General Secretary but the Soviet Union itself. Large crowds continually gathered to listen to him which drew the government to order the militsiya to disrupt and shut down these rallies. Styling himself like Vladimir Lenin, Alexei Sidorovich now called for a radical change in government and even suggested starting another revolution to forge a new modern Socialist Union. The KGB was now directly ordered to perform mass-arrests of all known Neo-Socialists and silence Sidorovich. As the government tried to clamp down on these elements the new in place economic reforms were proving to be inadequate. On the 22nd of May, Sidorovich was apprehended by KGB agents and brought to the Lubyanka prison for questioning. During his time incarcerated, the KGB Chairman Vasilik Barsukov met personally with Sidorovich to question him. This was an unusual practice which drew suspicion but Barsukov downplayed the issue and soon dismissed the Prison officers swearing them to secrecy. Vasilik revealed to Alexei during their private conversation his true intentions that he actually supported the Neo-Socialist movement and knew of others who shared his sympathies. After coming to an agreement, Barsukov freed Alexei and contacted his allies to back a move to seize the government. The Sidorovich Coup - May 24th of 2051 After gathering a contingent of KGB Security Troops and Red Army soldiers, Alexei Sidorovich alongside his party comrades and other allies infiltrated the Kremlin Senate building and quickly arrested the Soviet Council of Ministers and the General Secretary. The seizure was largely accomplished without bloodshed, the onsite Security troops surrendered after Barsukov appealed to them to give up peacefully. Alexei informed the other Soviet Republics that a new administration had taken form and then addressed the nation to tell them a new Socialist Country was evolving and that it would save them from the Great Depression. The Founding of the Union of Neo-Syndicalist Proletariats (UNSP) - 2051 The first act of the Neo-socialists was to disband the Soviet party and its constitution and set up the NSSU(Neo Syndicalists of the Socialist Union) as the de facto political party of the state. Sidorovich and his new Socialist Committee got to work immediately drafting a new constitution and later that day declared the new Union of Neo-Syndicalist Proletariats to the country. Soviet Cleansing - 2052 Fearing reprisal from Soviet loyalists, the UNSP ordered a massive purge of all Soviet personnel. The KGB and the Red Army were ordered to begin a massive campaign of rounding up any individual deemed dangerous to the new government. The Former Chairman Yevgeny Morozo and the Council of Ministers were all executed by firing squad, many would die without trial or evidence.